


On the Roof

by barbarcobaleno



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarcobaleno/pseuds/barbarcobaleno
Summary: Peter has to go but he's shy so Tony encourages him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51





	On the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's underage, but even if it was it's all fictional and no one gets hurt.

Iron Man was giving custody of the bad guy to the police, so Peter swung away. He went away quicker than usual, not even saying bye to Tony. The battle took a few hours and, only when it was over, Peter realized how bad he had to pee. The movements of swinging made the pain worse, so he landed on a building wall and climbed to the roof. He was a little embarrassed and was bouncing on the place, then he convinced himself that he was in a fairly secluded area so he took off his mask and unzipped his suit. He had his dick in hand and was enjoying in anticipation the feeling of relief. The pee lasted a few seconds, but he was forced to block the stream when he heard the loud sound of Tony’s suit repulsors getting closer. Peter was able to fix his suit just in time to hear Tony land behind him. 

“What are you doing here, kid? You never leave without saying anything.”

Peter turned around with surprise on his face:

“I remembered I had a date… I have to… uhm… help May…”

Peter was trying to come up whit something sensate and tried to step away from the little puddle he made but, making so, he exposed it to Tony who noticed. Tony laughed and Peter stopped talking than he turned to see where the puddle was and turned back to Tony in total embarrassment.  
Tony’s armor opened and he came out, he got close to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face:

“Don’t be so shy, everyone needs to pee! You know what? I have to go too.”

Peter didn’t know what to say so he just watched as Tony unzipped his pants, took out his dick, and started to piss near where Peter was previously. Seeing Tony pissing reminded Peter that he didn’t finish before, but he was hesitant to pee in front of his mentor even if he was pissing shamelessly in front of him. Tony saw Peter’s hesitation and encouraged him to join: 

“Come on, Peter! No-one’s around and I won’t tell anybody. Besides, how far can you go like that?”

Mostly for desperation, Peter convinced himself and came next to Tony while unzipping his suit again. He sighed in relief and leaned his head back as soon as pee started to flow. Tony finished, zipped up, took a few steps back, and watched the expression of relief on Peter’s face. His piss lasted longer than Tony’s; now there was a huge puddle on the roof floor. Once finished, Peter zipped back up and turned to Tony:

“Why didn’t you go in your suit?”

Tony was really amused by the situation and was keeping on smiling:

“Because I forgot. We had more important things to deal with… but now we can fix this, I’m gonna upgrade your suit, the filtration system doesn’t take much space. ”


End file.
